


MOMENTS LIKE THAT

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: I hope this will happen in the future, M/M, someone wants to ride the Kane train?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Alex and Miles don’t need anything special to be happy; they just need to be together.





	

Alex was finally back at home after a quite exhausting tour. It wasn’t the longest tour the Monkeys ever done but Alex was not twenty anymore and he could feel how things had progressively changed since he had turned thirty-five.

He was at home since a couple of days constantly on the verge of falling asleep as soon as Miles stopped to talk to him for more than two minutes. It was happening also now while they were having dinner; Miles was busy enjoying what he had cooked, moaning and complimenting himself internally for how good he had become with the recipe and Alex’s eyes were almost closed, his body dangerously ready to fall off the chair anytime soon.

“Alex!” Miles shouted with a rather amused tone of voice making Alex startle; his head jerked and his eyes opened widely looking at Miles laughing in front of him.

“You look like those babies you see on TV, you know what I am talking about? The ones in high chairs that fall asleep and then end up with their faces into the plates in front of them” Miles said chuckling before stuffing another forkful of spaghetti in his mouth.

“Sorry”

“You don’t have to. You are so sweet and funny to look at, Aly”

“Once I was beautiful and sexy, now I am sweet and funny,” Alex said a bit sadly “and I guess you already took a video or a picture of me being sweet and funny”

“Honestly, I was waiting for your head falling down into the plate, but then I decided that I was being too evil waiting for it to happen” 

“Am I supposed to thank you for your compassion?” 

“Yes, you should, Turner. But I let you do it when you are in a better shape” Miles explained with a grin getting up to take the other stuff he had cooked for dinner.

Ten minutes later Miles had almost finished his fish while Alex brought the last forkful of spaghetti to his mouth, fighting against his heavy eyelids and making Miles’ heart melt at the vision of that sweet little monkey in front of him. In moments like that, Miles realized that it did not matter who they were, where they were and what they were doing; the only thing that really mattered was being together. 

“Better you go to bed, Alex. I will reach you later baby”  


 

Thirty minutes later, Miles had stuffed everything into the washing machine and he was enjoying his coffee thinking about what to do. He still had a song to finish and maybe he could work on it for a couple of hours before going to bed. As Miles walked in the sitting room though, he heard telly noises coming from the bedroom so he went there to check Alex and when he opened the door, he found Alex watching a movie. 

“How is possible that you’re not sleeping?”

“I had a shower and brushed my teeth and when I was ready to climb in bed, I realized I was wide awake. I put the TV on and searched for something boring to watch but, as you can see, it’s not working”

“Well, then I think that the best thing to do is joining you and cuddling you until you fall asleep” Miles said with a smirk and Alex’s smile said it all. Miles took a quick shower and changed into a pair of fresh boxers and a vest before literally jumping in the bed. Alex settled comfortably into Miles’ arms and they began to watch another movie, Miles’ thumb drawing circles on Alex’s arm, his lips kissing the top of his head from time to time. Fifteen minutes later, none of them was looking at the TV anymore, busy making out lazily as it happened most of the times. The slow kissing was interrupted from time to time by Alex talking nonsenses as if he was tipsy and by Miles complaining how much he had hated sleeping alone, showering alone and, most of all, getting off alone in the past seventy one days. Alex playfully slapped Miles on the arm for being such a dork and Miles decided that Alex deserved to be punished so he rolled him on his back and straddled him, bending forward until his lips reached the other’s neck. 

“I am gonna leave a mark for every night I jerked off thinking about you” Miles said giggling and immediately after, he left a hickey on Alex’s neck, followed by another and then by another one. Alex began to giggle stupidly, wriggling under Miles, trying to push the man away without success.

“I’m afraid there’s not enough space for seventy one hickeys on my neck, Mi”

“Who said I am gonna put all of them on your neck? There are your inner thigs, there’s your chest and there’s also your ass and ba-” 

“Are you sure you want to look at me covered with purple marks? I will look like someone who has some kind of rare and unknown infection. I will be disgusting, Mi”

“But you deserve it,” Miles said lifting Alex’s t-shirt with one hand, his lips attacking the bare chest. Alex tried his best to push Miles away but one of his hand was pinned on the mattress above his head and Miles was strong enough to prevent Alex from pushing him away. Alex decided that it was better to use the free hand to tickle Miles’ side and, in fact, Miles let go of Alex immediately. As soon as Miles stopped laughing and was able to breathe normally again, it was his turn to tickle Alex mercilessly, looking at him rather satisfied by the way the man was pleading and begging for mercy. Alex’s cheeks were flushed; he was out of breath and felt his stomach aching for the laughing so he knew there was only one thing left to do. He put one hand on Miles’ crotch and gave him a slow, long stroke and Miles couldn’t help but stop what he was doing and cursing, looking down at Alex with predatory eyes.

“Someone wanna ride the Kane train, uh?”

“I am too tired now to ride the Kane train,” Alex said still laughing and trying to catch his breath. “And given the fact that it’s mainly your fault if I feel so weak and tired after all this laughing, I am thinking about laying down and let you do all the work” Alex explained, rising his eyebrow and Miles was more than happy to comply. He tugged at Alex t-shirt and the man lifted his hands to help Miles to get rid of it and then lifted his hips as soon as Miles’s hands went down to his boxer briefs. Miles quickly removed them, launching them somewhere on the floor then he took off his own vest and boxer briefs throwing them not far from Alex’s clothes. 

“Are you sure you are not going to fall asleep, Aly?”

“I swear it’s pretty impossible for me to fall asleep while your mouth is around my dick,” Alex said amused “you’ve become pretty good with blow jobs since you learned my tricks”

“Shut up, diva. I am not sure yet if you deserve one of my blowjobs,” Miles said and kissed Alex while he was grinding his hips against the other’s ones feeling their cocks getting progressively hard. Miles left Alex’s lips and moved down to his nipples and it was then that his phone rang. Usually he would have ignored the call but the ringtone was signaling that the caller was his mom.

“It’s an unusual hour for her to call, Mi”

Miles left Alex’s body sitting on the mattress beside him, resting his back against the backrest. He took a deep breath just to put himself into a proper state of mind and finally answered the phone.

“Hi mom. Everything is okay?”

Alex settled comfortably into Miles’ arms and Miles hugged him as he began to chat with his mother. Alex’s head was close enough to the phone to hear the conversation and he was happy to know that nothing serious had happened at home. Pauline had heard her kid singing at the radio and missed him so much to decide to call him even if she knew it was night in LA and his kid was probably busy. Miles kept chatting with his mom as he was running his long slender fingers through Alex’s hair and it didn’t take too much to Alex to start yawning and sighing contentedly while enjoying Miles’ cuddles. 

They hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other in the past two days and so there was no hurry for Miles to hurry up and close the call to make love to Alex because, probably, the dead tired man in his arms had already had enough for today. 

“No mom, you’re not annoying me; you know you can call anytime you want.”

Pauline had apologized again making Miles smile amused at her words and Alex couldn’t help but think that Miles’ smile was something he wanted to see until the end of his days and that laying in bed next to him would always be his favourite place on earth.

“We’re not going out tonight. Since I married Alex, I am not a party animal anymore and now we’re at home watching TV as a long wedded couple,” Miles said giggling, making an already half-asleep Alex smiling happily. 

By the moment Miles closed the call, Alex was peacefully asleep and it was a joy for Miles looking at him like that. He kept staring at him for a while, smiling and feeling blessed. 

 

Half an hour later, Miles’ arm was almost numb. He wanted to move it desperately because it started to tingle but he didn’t want to wake Alex up; he looked like an angel and he wanted to stare at him like that a bit more.

Miles lived for moments like that, when they were just Alexander and Miles, when Alex was able to steal his heart without doing anything special, making him falling in love for the millionth time without Alex even realizing it. 

Miles lived for little moments like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistake!!!
> 
>  
> 
> the last lines were inspired by a Brad Paisley's song


End file.
